Brand New Romance
by elleneth-ojou-sama
Summary: The Violin Romance continues... KahokoXLen... Kahoko is starting to like len. She gets nervous when Len is around... Sorry guys I stink when it comes to summary...


Title: Brand New Romance

Rating: T

CHAPTER 1: Hearts Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro.

**Riokafan**: This is my first fanfiction ever. So, please inform me if you found any grammatical slips, spelling errors. I will be using some Japanese words, so… don't be surprised. Please leave some reviews, it will mean a lot to me. It will help make a fanfiction story that everybody will enjoy. Email me if you want to know anything about me or my fanfiction story. My E-mail address is: . Thanks for reading, I hope you like it. **Please leave some comments or reviews. **

"_Tsukimori-kun..." Hino said in a surprised look._

"_You have something to here, too, Tsukimori-kun?" Hino asked._

Tsukimori closed his eyes and started playing his violin. And Hino closed her eyes too... Hino listened to his music and she feels like she's floating.

Tsukimori was plying; Beethoven, Op.50, Romance No.2 in F major

"_What a beautiful melody… It's so relaxing." Hino whispered to herself while listening to Tsukimori's music._

Tsukimori have finished playing his violin_._

"_Wow. You, and your violin is amazing, Tsukimori-kun!' Hino said. _

"_Really? Thank You.!!' Tsukimori replied_

"_Hino Kahoko…I have to tell you something..." Tsukimori Added._

"_Something?" Hino asked._

"_I'm not sure about this… and...I think it's impossible… but I think I'm in love with you.!!" Tsukimori said in a soft voice._

Hino was very surprised. She couldn't say anything…

…………………………………

Hino suddenly opened her eyes, and then she realized that it was only a dream.

"Ah, it's only a dream." Hino whispered to herself.

"Ahhhhhh…. I'm late for school…." Hino shouted.

Hino is almost in Seiso Academy………

"….. Why did I dream of that?" Hino whispered to herself with a sigh.

"Why is this happening to me? Ahhhhhhhh….." She whispered again.

"KAHO-CHAN!! Ohayooo!!" Hihara shouted.

"Ohayo!! Hihara-sempai!! " Hino replied with a smile.

"Ohayo!! Hino-san!!" Yunoki greeted hino and flashed his angelic smile.

"Ohayo!! Yunoki-sempai!!" Hino replied.

"_Why is he here this early?" Hino wondered. _

Hino saw Yunoki getting closer to her. Of course she's nervous… she already knew his intention.

"Ohayo!! Kahoko!!" Yunoki whispered to Hino secretly.

"O-O-Ohayo!! Yunoki-sempai!!" Hino replied nervously.

"See you later…Kahoko!!" Yunoki said sweetly.

_Hino sigh… "What's with that guy? Why is he always doing this to me?" Hino whispered to herself._

Tsukimori arrived... and Hino saw him getting closer to her.

Hino's heart is beating so fast… She's too nervous to speak.

"Ohayo!! Tsukimori-kun!!" Hino greeted him with a smile.

"Ohayo!!" Tsukimori replied fast.

"_As usual he's mean as ever. But my heart is beating so fast. Why is this happening to me?" Hino thought and let out a big sigh._

"_But he's kinder now, or is he?" Hino thought again._

Hino continued walking to get to her class. She managed to greet Tsukimori even she's too nervous…

**Lunch Break**

During lunch break, Hino always go to the rooftop to breathe some fresh air.

"That class was a torture! Can this day get any worst?" Hino said to herself with a sigh.

Hino remembered her dream… She was very confused…

_  
"What was that dream about? Why am I blushing when I remember that dream?" Hino wondered._

"KAHO-CHAN!!" Hihara shouted with a big smile.

"Nee?! Hihara-sempai?! What are you doing here?" Hino asked.

"I'm here to breathe some fresh air! How about you?" Hihara answered.

"Same here! That class is a torture… I can't stand it. Huhuhu…" Hino answered back.

"He-he-he……" Both of them laugh.

"You're pretty funny, Kaho-chan!!" Hihara said.

"Well then, I need to get going. I'm going to the music room to find Fuyuumi-chan. By the way, have you seen her?" Hino said with a smile.

"No I haven't seen Fuyuumi-chan!!" Hihara said.

"Thanks by the way!!" Hino said with a smile.

"Ok. Bye for now, Kaho-chan." Hihara said.

"Bye!! Hihara-sempai!!" Hino answered.

While walking in the music room, Hino heard Tsukimori playing a piece. It pierces her heart… It's the first time she heard Tsukimori played like that. It's full of emotions and it reflects Hino's heart, it's different from the way Tsukimori use to play the violin. When Tsukimori finished playing, he saw Hino listening. His heart beats so fast, he never felt that way before. Tsukimori opened the door to ask Hino a question.

"Ah, what are you doing here, Hino-san?" Tsukimori asked.

"You really surprised me, Tsukimori-kun. That was Beautiful, I never heard you play like that before." Hino answered with an excitement.

"Thank you, Hino-san…" Tsukimori replied.

"I was able to play like that, because your--." Tsukimori stopped immediately before he says something else.

"Nee?!" Hino asked…

"Nothing!..." Tsukimori answered.

"…… _It was your heart, Kahoko Hino!! You teach me to like y-y--. Wait, why am I saying this?" Tsukimori whispered to himself._

"…_?...? What's up with him?! What a weird guy… But my heart is beating fast when he is around." Hino wondered looking at Tsukimori._

They looked in to each others eye…. Their hearts are beating fast, and their faces are turning red…

BANG!! Someone entered the music room… It was Tsuchiura who entered the room. Tsuchiura is confused when he looked at Hino and Tsukimori.

"Ehh? What's going on? Why is everyone so quite?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Ah… Sorry! I'm disturbing your practice, aren't I?" Hino said, she still doesn't notice Tsuchiura.

"Bye." Hino added.

"Ehh?" Tsukimori said.

"Tsuchiura-kun!! Are you going to practice?" Hino asked.

"Yeah!! I haven't played the piano since the last concours!" Tsuchiura answered.

"Well then, Bye. I need to find Fuyuumi-chan. By the way, have you seen her?" Hino said.

"No, I haven't." Tsuchiura answered.

"Have you seen her, Tsukimori-kun?" Hino asked.

"No… I haven't seen her too." Tsukimori replied.

"What's up with you two?" Tsuchiura asked.

"NOTHING!!" Hino and Tsukimori answered at the same time.

They blushed while looking at each other.

"You guys are WEIRD!!" Tsuchiura said in a confused tune.

"Ok. Then I really need to go now. Bye, Tsukimori-kun. Bye Tsuchiura-kun." Hino said while leaving.

"Hold on, did you do something, Tsukimori?" Tsuchiura asked

"N-n-no!! I did nothing!!" Tsukimori answered.

"Well, it can't be helped." Tsuchiura said while leaving.

"_What was that? My heart beats so fast, I also blushed every time I saw her…" Tsukimori thought._

Tsukimori played his violin once again. This time he couldn't stop thinking about Hino.

"Aww… where are you, Fuyuumi-chan?!" Hino thought while looking around.

Hino is walking without looking in the way. She accidentally bumped her head to someone.

"Sorry!" Hino said.

"No, same here! ..." Kaho-sempai! Fuyuumi replied.

"Ah, Fuyuumi-chan!!" Hino said while rubbing her head.

"Yes… Kaho-sempai!" Fuyuumi said.

"Oh right, here's the CD I borrowed the other day. Thanks a lot." Hino said while smiling.

"Ah, its okay… and you're welcome, Kaho-sempai!…" Fuyuumi replied.

"Well then, I need to go the bell is about to ring. Bye for now, Fuyuumi-chan." Hino said while waving her hands.

"Bye, Kaho-sempai…" Fuyuumi replied and waved her hands too.

**HINO RESIDENCE**

"I'm home!" Hino shouted_._

She quickly went to her room to rest and fixes her self.

"_What a day! I think I'm going to die!" Hino said while lying down to her bed._

Hino thought her experiences with all her friends.

"_All of them... I have learned a lot of things from them." Hino whispered to herself._

"_Specially… specially… Tsukimori-kun." Hino thought._

"_Wait…why?... I am thinking about him... again. Is this-- … Am I in-- …Aaaaahhh… why is this happening? Could this be--?" Hino thought._

"_Uh… um… uh… I always thought about him… For some reason I think he's CUTE… Wait… Am I crushing on him? He's good in playing the violin, way too good. But he is sometimes annoying, sometimes? I think he is always annoying. Hino thought._

_Aaaaaah, when will I stop thinking about him? Maybe… I should get some rest, I don't want to sleep in class again…" Hino thought and let out a big sigh._

Hino fall asleep faster than she have expected. But she dreamed of Tsukimori again. (Oooohh, she's going to be insane, If this continue….. hehehehe) Hino thought that she could get enough of Tsukimori… but she's wrong, even in her dreams Tsukimori is there.

_**While………**_

_**TSUKIMORI RESIDENCE**_

_**(Watch La Corda D' Oro Episode 24, find out what happens in the concert)**_

"Len… when are you going to take her here?" Hamai Misa asked her son.

"Ah, who are you talking about, mom?" Len asked her mother too.

"The girl you invited at the charity concert…" Hamai Misa answered.

"Ah… I'm going to rest now, mom." Len said while heading to his room.

Len Tsukimori went to his room and sat down to his bed. He got up and looked at the moon. As he looked at the moon the more he thought of Hino Kahoko. Every time he closes his eyes Hino Kahoko is there.

"_Hino…you changed me… thank you…" Len Tsukimori thought._

"_I want to thank you for everything… Hino-san…" Len Tsukimori whispered to himself while blushing._

Len closed his eyes and fall asleep. Tsukimori is still confused about what he feelings for Hino. Is it for real? Both of them are still confused… Don't worry they'll overcome it soon…… Find out in the next chapter…

**RiokaFan: **Well, there you go… My first chapter… You're free to ask me anything… If you have any comments, reactions, suggestion, just tell me … Thanks for reading…


End file.
